The disclosure relates to improved bracket system for use with fencing or railing systems of the type having rails made from vinyl or other thermoplastic material, and including an open interior channel. The bracket system is particularly suitable for use with pre-formed plastic fencing panels having rails with infill panels secured to the rails.
Conventionally, brackets are secured to posts and the rails of the pre-formed plastic fencing panels are secured to the brackets as by use of screws or other fasteners. Installation of the screws into the railings is time consuming and inconvenient. The presence of the screws securing the rails to the brackets is also aesthetically undesirable.
The present disclosure advantageously provides an improved fencing bracket system that avoids the need to install screws or like fasteners into the rails to facilitate installation of pre-formed fence panels and provide improved aesthetics.